Simply Irresistible
by Joe Fenton
Summary: Ranma falls in a different Spring. Now the girls won't leave him alone!
1. The Name's Saotome. Ranma Saotome.

A Ranma 1/2 mini-series. A PG-13 rating for language and situations.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: I recently saw a story similar to this on fanfiction.net called "Love is Hell." There have been a number of stories like this, mostly lemons. "Love is Hell" seems to be an attempt at comedy... it didn't succeed in the first chapter, so I dug this out of my old files and polished it up a little.  


Simply Irresistible

by Joe Fenton

Chapter 1: The Name's Saotome. Ranma Saotome.

Soun sorted through the mail. It was the usual mixture of advertisements and bills for the most part. He examined the lone postcard a little more closely. The front showed a panda chewing on some bamboo; the back was penned in an almost illegible scrawl.

'Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome.'

His hands shook as tears ran down his cheeks. "Ranma's coming? Oh, how long I awaited this day!"

He hurried into the house. He needed to gather his girls and share the wonderful news.

****

A strapping young man with black hair pulled into a pig-tail ran down the rain-spattered street. He had a large pack in one hand, and a look of panic on his face. It _might_ have been due to the giant panda racing behind him; the men who turned as the pair raced past could be forgiven the initial assumption. After all, a seven foot, giant panda with sharp teeth and long claws would frighten anyone. They could also be forgiven the assumption that the men chasing the pair were trying to help the poor lad. The men had an odd assortment of make-shift weapons: sticks, poles, boards, bats, and the occasional golf club; one had found a pitchfork somewhere. More puzzling were the women who trailed behind the men. They weren't armed and didn't seemed incensed as the men were.

****

"_FIANCE_?!"

The girls sitting on cushions on one side of the low table looked across at their father.

Soun nodded. "Yes. He is the son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma; if one of you girls were to marry him and carry on the dojo, the family legacy would be secure."

Akane leaned forward to get a little more emphasis into her reply. "Now wait a minute! Don't _we_ get a say in who we marry?!" Her anger was evident on her face.

Kasumi gave her father a mildly irritated look. "She's right, Daddy. We've never even met this Ranma."

Soun looked at the card. "Well, that's easily fixed."

****

The boy came to an intersection and looked frantically back at the panda. "Which way?!"

The panda stuck a paw to the right and the two turned without breaking stride.

****

"Ranma and his father have been on a training trip to make him a Master of The Art. It seems they recently returned from China!"

Nabiki looked excited. "Wow! China!"

Akane gave her a disgusted look. "What's so great about going to China?"

Nabiki ignored her younger sibling, pressing her father for details. "Is he cute?"

Kasumi still looked irritated. "Is he young? Younger men can be so boring."

Nabiki pressed on. "What kind of guy _is_ this Ranma?"

Soun laughed a moment, then sobered instantly. "No idea."

Nabiki glared at him. "What?!"

He elaborated. "I've never met the boy."

Akane blew her stack. "How can you engage us to a boy you never met?!"

Soun was interrupted by a yell from the front gate.

"AHHHHHH!!!! Quick, Pop! _Lock the gate_!!"

Kasumi no longer looked irritated. She stood, uncertain what to do. "We have visitors!"

Nabiki stood. "Oooo! It must be Ranma!" She ran toward the entryway.

Soun stood and followed her. "Saotome! Is that you, old friend? We've been waiting!"

Nabiki and Soun stopped by the entryway and looked over the boy. Nabiki started drooling as Soun addressed him.

"You wouldn't happen to be..."

Ranma looked a bit sheepish. "Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

Soun moved to embrace the lad, but was trampled as Nabiki glomped onto the boy.

"Thank you Daddy! Mine! I call dibs!!"

Akane had come up behind her sister, then face-faulted at what she heard. She gave the boy another look. "Are you nuts, Nabiki?! What's so great - about - about - about -" She trailed off as she continued to look at their guest. She failed to notice Kasumi standing next to her with a matching look.

Kasumi stepped forward and pulled Nabiki away from the boy with almost casual ease. "Now Nabiki, as the oldest, it is my responsibility to uphold the family honor." She gave him a shy smile and a low bow. "Please make yourself at home. Can I be of any service? Do you need anything to eat? I think you'll find my housekeeping skills quite superior to either of my sisters."

Akane glared at her oldest sister. "Kasumi! He's a guest here!" She smiled at the boy. "Do you want to see my room?" Her look changed to horror. "I mean, _the dojo_! Yeah! Heh, heh!" She gave him an embarrassed smile.

Soun still lay on the floor where he had been run over by Nabiki. He looked in shock from one girl to the next. He then looked at the other figure, as yet unnoticed by the girls. His eyes widened as he looked over the giant panda. The thing pulled a sign from behind him.

'Can I get some hot water?'

Soun nodded dumbly, pulled himself off the floor, and headed for the kitchen.

****

Once more, the girls sat on one side of the table. Soun sat at the head, while the black-haired boy and a portly man with glasses and a bandana covering his bald head sat across from the girls.

The girls looked equal parts embarrassed, nervous, and angry, with a hint of hunger left from earlier. Nabiki was the first to voice her feelings.

"Who the hell is this?! And why the _hell_ were we acting the way we were toward this - _boy_?!"

Akane looked ready to pound someone at the slightest provocation. Even Kasumi had lost her air of indifference. She had not had any idea she was even capable of acting the way she had earlier; she was scared to even look at the boy.

Soun cleared his throat, then proceeded with the introductions. "This is my old friend and training partner, Genma Saotome, and his son, Ranma."

Genma nodded brusquely.

Ranma raised a hand. "Yo."

Soun turned slightly to face his girls as he addressed them. "The answer to both your questions are the same: while they were in China, Ranma and his father both picked up curses."

~~~~ obligatory flashback ~~~~

Ranma faced off with his pop across the small pools, perfectly balanced on the thin, bamboo pole. They leapt at the same time, but Ranma had the advantage as he spun in mid-air, then propelled his father toward the water with a kick of his legs. He landed on another pole as he smirked at the pool his pop landed in. His smirk dropped as a large panda burst from the pool.

"P-p-pop?" He glanced over at the guide.

The guide provided an explanation, such as it was. "He fall in 'Spring of Drowned Panda!' Is very tragic story about panda who drown there two thousand year ago! Now, whoever fall in pool take body of panda!"

Unfortunately, while Ranma was listening to the guide, the panda was springing at him with a roar. Caught completely unaware, the boy was sent hurtling into another pool.

The guide went completely white and screamed. "AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!! Not _THAT_ pool!!!"

Ranma surfaced and frantically checked himself. The way the guide was screaming, he must be hideous! He was still patting himself and not finding anything out of the ordinary.

The guide looked around. "Quickly!! Young customer must jump in other pool!!" He gestured at the 'Spring of Drowned Girl' next to him. "Here good pool! _Anything_ but _that_ pool!"

Ranma couldn't find anything out of place as he clambered from the pool. "Huh? What's the problem?"

The panda walked over and looked the boy over. He growlphed a question at the guide.

The guide tried to settle down enough to explain. "Young customer fall in most horrible pool in Jusenkyo - 'Spring of Man Drowned by Jealous Boyfriends and Husbands For Being Too Attractive to Women!' Whoever fall in pool become too too attractive to opposite sex!"

The panda stood for a second, then made a run for the pool. He leapt into the air, tucking his legs up and wrapping his arms around them for a 'cannon-ball' dive. Ranma caught him as he flew past and tossed him away.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?! Didn't you just hear what he said?!"

The panda looked at his son angrily.

The guide looked like he had almost had another heart attack. "Mr. Customer very lucky! This additive pool! If Mr. Customer had jumped in pool, would be attractive only to other panda."

Ranma burst out laughing, then waved toward the pool. "Go ahead, dive right in! I dare you!"

The panda swatted the boy on the head. The guide came up behind him and poured hot water from a kettle over the panda. Ranma watched as it morphed back into his pop.

Genma looked at the guide in pain. "Did it need to be so hot?" He waved off the reply. "Never mind! Can I jump in it now?" He looked greedily at the pool.

The guide shook his head. "No. Pool not override existing curse. 'Spring of Drowned Boy' is pool you need to remove curse."

Genma sighed. "Okay. Where's that?"

The guide hesitated a moment. "Pools normally marked." He gestured at the little signs in Chinese kanji next to some of the pools. "Big storm last month blow down all signs. Not know which it is yet. Will contact Mr. Customer when have located pool." He turned to Ranma. "Please! Young Customer must jump in other pool! Not understand what curse mean!"

Genma had been thinking. He had done everything he knew to make Ranma a 'Man Among Men.' Knowing Nodoka the way he did, the boy's curse would be the clincher - he could finally return home! "Not a chance! This curse is the best thing that could have happened to the boy." He walked to their packs and hefted his. "Come on, boy! Time to head home."

Ranma forgot all about the curse as he heard these words. He was going home! He'd finally see his mother again! He scooped up his own pack and hurried after his father.

The guide sighed in frustration, then followed them. He'd better stay with them until they cleared Amazon territory. It was just as well they were leaving; there was no way he wanted that boy around when his daughter came back from the nearby village.

~~~~ end flashback ~~~~

Soun shook his head sadly. "Until now, the true horror of the legendary ground of accursed springs has remained a mystery."

Ranma jumped to his feet. "True horror?! I had girls chasing me halfway across China!" He grabbed Genma by the collar. "What's the idea of draggin' me to a place like that, old man?!"

Genma broke the boy's grip and tossed him in the koi pond. Ranma came back dripping, then splashed his father with a conveniently placed bucket of water. The pair began fighting.

Soun noticed as the girls stared, drool starting to form again. He grabbed the kettle and doused the pair. They looked at him in irritation.

The girls shook their heads, trying to clear the lustful thoughts that had been accumulating.

Genma rounded on his old friend. "The water need only be _hot_, not _boiling_!"

Soun laughed. "Well, I don't think we have a problem then, do we Saotome?"

Genma laughed and slapped Soun on the back. "Not at all, Tendo! It couldn't be better! Except for my curse, of course."

Ranma just stared at the pair. "What are you talking about?"

Soun draped an arm around Ranma's shoulders and steered him back into the house. He gestured at the girls. "This is my oldest daughter, Kasumi. She's nineteen. Then comes Nabiki." He gestured to the short-haired girl. "She's seventeen. Then my youngest, Akane. She's sixteen. Pick the one you like and she'll be your fiancée."

Akane leapt to her feet. "There's no way I'm marrying some pervert!"

Ranma boggled. "Exactly _how_ am I a pervert?"

Akane couldn't very well say it was because of the way he made her feel. "Um... because - you have all those girls chasing after you! You said it yourself!"

Ranma looked angry. "Hey! I can't help that! It's a curse!"

Soun looked at Genma. "What do we do? They don't look all that enthusiastic."

Genma smiled. "I said it was the best thing that could have happened - watch." He poured some water over the boy. The girls went from cringing away from Ranma to hanging all over the boy.

Akane tried pulling Ranma away. "You heard Daddy! This is to carry on the dojo! _I'm_ the heir to the Tendo School!"

Nabiki pulled just as hard. "Ha! The way you handle money, it'd go under in a month! _I'm_ the one capable of running the business end!"

Kasumi merely held the boy as her sisters tried to tear him in half. "_I'm_ the only one around here that can run a household! The two of you would poison him trying to make dinner!"

Soun watched as his girls fought over the boy, then smiled widely and laughed. "Ah, Saotome. When you're right, you're right! All we need is for the boy to pick one and we can hold the wedding right away!"

Genma nodded, his smile widening. "I've contacted Nodoka. We can't have her missing her own son's wedding!" He watched his boy and the girls; there was _no way_ Nodoka would think the boy unmanly. That contract was as good as resolved; surely this _more_ than made up for the Cat-Fist training.

_End Chapter One_

Next chapter: Ranma goes to school, and we learn the unspeakably _horrific_ fate of Ryoga.

More Author's Notes: I think that most folks agree with Ryoga's statement in the Ranma manga - there are worse curses than being a girl. We'll see if that's true. 


	2. Hands Off My Ranma!

A Ranma 1/2 mini-series. A PG-13 rating for language and situations.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes: Not noticing the affect one has on others makes an attractive person more attractive. In this case, Ranma has that in spades. For this story, I'm making the power of the curse inversely proportional to the ability of the cursed individual to make use of the curse; this makes Ranma ultra-attractive, while Mikado Sanzanin would not see any change between forms if he had the same curse.  


Simply Irresistible

by Joe Fenton

Chapter 2: Hands Off My Ranma!

Ranma looked like hell. He hadn't slept a wink. If it wasn't his father, it was Mr. Tendo splashing him, then sending one of the girls to check on him. The damn door to the guest room just _had_ to be the old sliding variety! He couldn't even prop a chair under the handle to keep it closed. He had eventually moved to the roof. At least he only had to put up with getting kicked off the roof six times during the night; the girls hadn't been able to get to him... after he destroyed the ladder.

He sat at the table, looking like warmed over death. Akane and Nabiki sat as far away as they could get given the finite size of the table. They didn't look much better themselves; they had been up almost as long as Ranma due to their meddling fathers. Kasumi staggered in from the kitchen, then dropped bowls of - _something_ on the table. She slumped to the floor and fell asleep with her head on the table. He looked at her with longing. _No_, he wasn't feeling _that_ way! He would sell his soul - well, maybe not his soul, but certainly his flea-bag pop - for another hour of sleep.

Genma dragged himself to the table. Maybe last night hadn't been such a great idea.

Ranma found just enough strength to kick his old man out into the koi pound. "What's the idea keepin' me up half the night?! It's your own fault we couldn't spar this morning!"

As the panda came back inside, Akane pounded it with her school bag. "Leave me out of your sick plans!" She sat back down and put her face in her hands. "How am I ever going to beat the perverts this morning?"

That got through to Ranma. "Huh? Perverts?"

Nabiki looked over at Akane with a smirk. Akane groaned as Nabiki explained. "Akane refused to go out with this guy in my class -"

Akane interrupted. "He's a _pervert_ and a _nutcase_!!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he's also good looking and rich. You could have at least gone on _one_ date." She turned back to Ranma. "So, anyway. After Akane turned him down -" Ranma could tell how from the gleam in Akane's eyes. "He made a proclamation to the school. If anyone wished to date Akane, they had to beat her in combat first."

Ranma looked baffled. "Why would he do that?"

Akane looked disgusted. "He didn't want anyone else dating me. He knew no one could beat me - not that they don't try. Now every morning, a bunch of the worst of the perverts get together and try to gang up on me before school."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "How many?"

Nabiki gave Ranma a blatantly fake smile. "Oh, only about twenty to thirty guys, most of them from the athletic clubs." She gave him a thoughtful look. "Although, there was that time the Chemistry Club tried to ambush her." She smiled at Ranma's disbelieving stare.

Ranma firmed his look. "Well, I'm sure they won't be any match for me."

Akane gave him her most baleful glare. "I _don't_ need your help!"

Ranma gave her a tap on the forehead, then watched her fall over. "Sure you don't."

Akane was about to gather her strength to at least pound _this_ pervert when the argument was rendered moot - Genma dumped a bucket of water over his son. Akane changed her attack - Ranma found himself the recipient of a rib-breaking hug.

"Oh thank you! We'll show those _boys_ what a pair of _true_ martial artists can do!"

Nabiki was moving around the table with a frown for her sister. Kasumi shifted in her sleep so that her head was now in Ranma's lap.

Ranma grabbed his bowl and dumped it over his head. It might be miso soup, but it was the only readily available source of hot water.

Nabiki ceased moving around the table. Ranma shifted Kasumi back to the table. Akane let go and glared at Genma, who beat a hasty retreat.

Ranma sighed as he stood, soup dripping down his back. "I'm gonna take a quick bath before school." He spared Akane a glance. "And unless you feel like goin' on a date with one of your admirers, you're gonna need my help."

****

Ranma walked along the top of the fence while Akane kept pace on the sidewalk. She would occasionally glare at him. Ranma noticed the glare.

"Look, if you'd rather fight them yourself, I'll stay out of it. But we both know you aren't up to it this mornin' 'cause of what our pops did last night."

Akane growled for a moment. "No, you're r-r-right. I'm _not_ up to it - and it's _all your fault_!"

Ranma whirled to face her. "Hey! It's not my fault! I can't help this curse, and _your_ pop was causing at least as much trouble last night as mine."

Genma dashed up to his son along the fence top and splashed him with a bucket of water. "It's for your own good, boy!"

Ranma glared at his father, then swept his feet out from under him, tumbling the older man into the canal. He smirked at the panda. "What was that, old man?"

Unfortunately, he forgot the effect his curse had on Akane. At least, he did until the girl dragged him from the fence.

"Uh, Akane? Maybe we should find some hot water?"

Akane cuddled up against his side. "Whatever for?"

Ranma tried to think. "Umm... remember the curse? Do you want the girls at school after me too?"

Akane covered her mouth in shock. "Oh no! Maybe we should just skip school and go back to the dojo. We can - work out." She gave him _that_ smile.

He shook his head vigorously. "Uh - uh - NO! That's okay. We really should go to school. We just need some hot water first."

Akane frowned prettily. "Well... if you say so, Ranma. We can get some hot water at the clinic." She leaned her head against his shoulder and started leading him away. He hoped it really _was_ toward the clinic. He have to remember to 'thank' his old man during their sparring this evening.

****

Dr. Tofu Ono looked up as a couple walked in the clinic. At first glance, he didn't recognize them. He grabbed his skeleton, Betty, and prepared to give them his usual 'greeting.' He stopped in shock as the couple turned. It was Akane! Clinging to a boy! And she looked happy! He completely forgot about his sneak attack greeting and walked over dumbly.

"Akane? Are you feeling okay?" He knew Akane had problems with the boys her age; to see her like this was so unexpected that he had no idea how to proceed.

Akane nodded her head. "I'm fine! This is my fiancée, Ranma!"

Now _that_ took his breath away. He had treated a couple of boys for dislocations just Saturday, and now here was Akane introducing him to the boy to whom she was engaged!

The boy looked at him apologetically. "Can I get some hot water?"

The doctor ran some water, then handed the boy a cup.

Ranma paused while raising the cup. "Akane? Maybe you should back up a little. I don't want you to get splashed now." Akane nodded and moved back a couple steps, smiling widely.

The doctor watched as the boy poured the water over his head. He didn't see anything happen; he turned to ask Akane what was happening when he noticed her expression. She looked at the boy in shock, then noticed him looking at her; the shock changed to shame and she fled the room, almost in tears.

"Who are you? What is going on? Why was Akane acting that way?" He was going to get some answers from the boy.

Ranma sighed as he answered. "Ranma Saotome. Mine and Akane's pops decided that I would marry one of his daughters. The reason Akane was actin' funny was on account of my curse. While in China, Pop and I got cursed by these pools. The curse activates with cold water, and stops with hot. That's why I asked for the hot water." He noticed the doctor trying to keep the disbelief from his face. "I know it sounds unbelievable! You saw how Akane was actin', right?"

Tofu nodded. "Yes, it was quite out of character for her. Just what exactly is this curse?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Heh heh - the pool I fell in was the 'Spring of Man Drowned by Jealous Boyfriends and Husbands For Being Too Attractive to Women.' At least, that's what the guide Pop hired told us. Girls seem to go nuts around me when the curse is activated. With the arranged marriage and all, that idiot pop of mine don't see a problem with it." He frowned and muttered. "Stupid panda." He noticed the doctor's look. "That's what my pop turns into - a panda."

Dr. Tofu frowned. "Well, I hope you're not using this curse to take advantage of Akane. She has problems with boys her age and this could really make things worse."

Ranma blushed and waved his hands. "NO! I'd never do anything like that! That's why I'm here instead of back at the dojo, like Akane wanted. Well, at least she did until the hot water." He slapped a hand to his face. "Ah, man! She's gonna kill me!"

The older man smiled. He liked this boy. "Dr. Tofu Ono, but all my clients just call me Dr. Tofu." Ranma bowed to him respectfully. "Akane's a sweet girl. I'm sure you two will find some way to work things out. Just be careful how you treat her when under that curse."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "I ain't gotta death wish. If I tried to take advantage of her, she'd kill me once I was back to normal. I just wish our pops would just leave us alone. They keep splashing me, figuring it be easier to get us married that way. The problem is, the curse ain't that particular on who it affects. I got enough trouble without Nabiki and Kasumi hangin' on me too." He headed for the door, waving good-bye to the doctor, completely failing to notice the shock on the man's face. He'd have to hurry to catch up with Akane.

Tofu looked at the piece of the counter broken off in his hand. "Kasumi?" This could be bad. He still hadn't been able to overcome his reaction to the eldest Tendo daughter. What had the boy said? The engagement was between him and _one_ of Mr. Tendo's daughters. He'd have to make sure Ranma chose Akane or Nabiki.

****

Ranma hadn't gone half a block before finding Akane sitting on a bench. He sat down close to her, but not _too_ close. "Akane? You okay?"

The girl looked at him with red eyes. "I - I'm fine. Oh, I can't believe how I behaved around Dr. Tofu! He must really hate me now."

Ranma shook his head. "No, he doesn't. I explained the curse to him. He was concerned; he just warned me to not take advantage of it. Not that I would anyway."

Akane glared at him. "And what does that mean?! You think I'm not pretty enough?!"

Ranma moved further away on the bench and held up his hands. "No! That's not what I said!"

She continued to glare at him for a moment, then stood. "Come on, we're going to be late to class if we don't hurry."

Ranma followed her with a sigh of relief.

****

Ranma noticed the gates as they neared the school, and hurried a little until he was even with Akane. "So, how do you want to handle this mob thing you got goin'?"

Akane frowned. "Well, I don't know how good you are, so why don't you just hang back. If it looks like someone's going to get past me, you can step in."

He nodded. "Right. Okay, I got your back." He noticed her ire. "Figuratively speakin' of course."

He dropped back slightly as they passed through the gates. In front of them stood exactly twenty-three boys; some were dressed in sports gear, a few in gis, and there was even a sumo wrestler. Akane waded into the crowd with a yell and started demolishing her opponents. Ranma was mildly impressed with her mob fighting skills, but could see that lack of sleep had taken the edge off her ability. At least he hoped it was lack of sleep. She was fairly sloppy on some of the punches, and nearly missed one boy completely with a wheel-house kick. Whoops! One of the baseball players slipped in behind her and was raising his bat.

Kuno watched the fight from behind a tree. He noticed Akane wasn't fighting quite the same this morning. Perhaps this was the morning she finally admitted her feelings and lost to him. He tensed as he noticed one of the baseball players move in behind her. How _dare_ he! Akane would not be his! He was about to step out and confront the cad when he disappeared. Kuno blinked. One moment, the ball player was there; the next moment, a pig-tailed boy stood in his spot with leg upraised. By the time the shock wore off, Akane had dispatched the last of the attackers.

Ranma moved up beside Akane. "You do this every morning? Wow! I'm impressed."

Akane looked at him uncertainly. "Uh, Ranma? There's still one more left."

Ranma looked around. "Really? Who?"

Kuno stepped out from behind the tree. "That would be me. And who might you be to hound our fair and noble Akane by interfering with my challenge?"

Ranma stared at the older boy a moment. "Well, I -"

Kuno interrupted. "Ah! But isn't it customary to give one's own name first?"

Ranma tried again. "I -"

Kuno broke in again. "Very well. I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, Junior class, President of the Kendo Club, and rising star of the kendo tournament circuit. Also known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Lightning high-lighted his speech as he held his bokken aloft.

Ranma waited a moment to be sure the guy was finished. "Well, I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling. I ain't got a bunch of fancy titles as I just got here. I'm staying with the Tendos -"

That was as far as he got. Upon hearing this, Kuno bristled. "WHAT!! Staying under the same roof as my Akane?! _NEVER_!! I forbid it!" He lashed out with his bokken, only to find the boy gone. He turned to find the boy behind him.

Ranma frowned. "Look! I don't like how you've been treatin' Akane. Now I don't normally pick on those weaker than myself, but you got this comin'."

Kuno just exploded. "Weaker? _WEAKER_?!! DIE, FOUL CREATURE!!" He launched a barrage of strikes that blurred around Ranma.

Ranma dodged at what seemed to be an impossibly fast speed. The jaws of all watching fell. Ranma finally tossed his book bag straight up and leapt into the air. Kuno tried to fend off the descending figure; Ranma struck with a finger to his forehead, flipped off the taller boy's head landing behind him, and caught the descending bag. He smirked as Kuno collapsed. The rain that was now falling would wake the idiot eventually. That was when it struck him. It was raining. He sprinted for the equipment shed, Akane right on his heels.

Nabiki watched from the window of her class. All around, her classmates were speculating on the new boy and his fight with Kuno over Akane. Nabiki was astonished; Kuno was the best in the school. The fact that he lost regularly to her sister was due to him holding back, not Akane's skill. Ranma had managed to infuriate Kuno and still handed him his butt. She'd better go check on her best customer. She frowned as she noticed the rain falling and Akane chasing Ranma to the equipment shed. Better get a kettle too.

****

The homeroom teacher introduced the new boy. "Class, we have a new student, Ranma Saotome. It seems Mr. Saotome recently returned from a trip to China, but that is no excuse for being late. Take the buckets and stand in the hall." He looked at Akane. "You too, Miss Tendo."

Akane and Ranma stood outside the class holding buckets.

She glared at him. "This is all your fault!"

Ranma gave her a disbelieving look. "_My_ fault? What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I always finish in plenty of time to make it to class." She redoubled the glare. "You didn't have to fight Kuno. I could handle him just fine. I've been beating him for weeks now."

Ranma gave her the once over. "Really? One of you must be holding back then; the level of fightin' you used with the others certainly wouldn't have beaten Kuno today."

Akane growled a faced him directly. "What?! Are you saying I can't fight?!"

Ranma sighed. Maybe he should use the water in the bucket.

****

Kuno examined his forehead using the mirror of Nabiki's compact. The word 'idiot' was written there.

Nabiki smirked at him. "Face it Kuno, he had you beaten hands down."

Kuno turned red with rage. "_Never_! I shall never admit defeat to such a base coward! I was merely - uh, _distracted_ by my concern for my fierce tigress. She looked a little off today. No doubt, sickened by the presence of that black-hearted demon."

Nabiki smiled; it wasn't a pleasant smile either. "Maybe there's something you should know about that particular demon."

****

Ranma edged slightly away from Akane's rapidly rising anger. "Now Akane, that not what I meant at all. I'm sure you're a great martial artist. I just ain't caught you at your best yet."

Akane stopped growling. "Hmph. That is definitely the case now, and you know whose fault that is, don't you?"

Ranma closed his eyes and groaned internally. This was definitely a circular argument. His eyes snapped open and he jumped straight up to avoid the stream of water coming at him. Kuno stood in the hall, dressed for a fight and holding an empty bucket.

"Never! I'll _never_ accept your engagement to Akane!!"

The windows to the class slid open.

"We thought you hated boys, Akane!"

"When's the wedding?"

"There's no way we'll let a newcomer take our Akane!"

Akane and Ranma tried to deny Kuno's proclamation. The upperclassman took advantage of the distraction and swung at Ranma.

Ranma caught the tip of Kuno's bokken on the side and rolled with the blow. His side stung; that blow had only bruised a rib instead of cracking it like it would have if he hadn't moved. Unfortunately, he rolled into Akane, who dumped both buckets on top of him. Ranma lay a second on the floor as the girls in his class fell silent.

"Eep!" He took off down the hall. Akane and the rest of the girls blinked, then gave chase.

"Ranma! Let me be your girlfriend!"

"Ranma! _I'm_ the best one for you!"

"You keep away from those hussies! You're _mine_, Ranma!"

The boys ran after the mob; it was certainly more fun than staying in homeroom.

Kuno lay on the floor where he'd been trampled. Slowly, the events consolidated in his mind. "That _fiend_! First he enslaves my beautiful flower, now he seeks to bind all the rest of the girls!" He stood and raised his bokken. "You may run, foul sorcerer, but you cannot hide from the Blue Thunder!" He chased after the class.

Ranma turned a corner. He had to get away from the girls! He spotted an open window and leaped without hesitation. The girls stopped at the window.

A few boys came up beside them. "Wow! Good thing there's a pool down there."

Most of the girls raced for the stairs; a couple jumped after Ranma.

Ranma noticed the pool and shrugged. His curse was already active; the pool would just make him more wet. He tucked in his legs and hit the water with a tremendous splash. He looked up as he got ready to push off the bottom. What he saw made his eyes widen, and he cried out reflexively. The sound was badly distorted underwater.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Just about that time, one of the girls hit the water, and, coincidentally, Ranma too. He was stunned as the air was blasted from him. Fortunately, the girl got a good hold of him. Or was that unfortunate?

They surfaced just as the other girl hit the water.

"Ranma! I'm so glad you're okay! You can show your gratitude by taking me to dinner." She clung to the pig-tailed boy as they tread water.

The other girl surfaced next to her. "Not a chance! He's mine!" She shoved the first girl underwater.

It was about this time the rest of the girls reached the pool. Akane took one look and jumped in.

"Leave him alone! He's _my_ fiancée!"

The boys from Ranma's class stood at the window and watched the fight in the pool.

Daisuke let out an awed whisper. "Whoa! We have _got_ to find out how he does that."

The rest of the boys nodded.

Kuno shoved a few out of the way so he could look. Sure enough, that fiend, Saotome, was assaulting all those innocent girls in the swimming pool. He leapt from the window. "Fear not, fair maidens! The Blue Thunder shall save you!"

The yell attracted the girls' attention. As the saw the crazed Kuno falling toward the pool, there was only one thing on their mind. It would have been loud, even if they hadn't screamed, simply for the fact of the number of girls saying it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! SAVE US, RANMA!!!!!"

Ranma thought a split second, then dove to the bottom of the pool. He pushed off the bottom of the pool and shot from the water. Kuno actually looked surprised as Ranma passed him. Ranma took advantage of the falling boy to spring off him, gaining the extra impetus needed to reach the window. He looked at the shocked boys as he entered the window. "Quick! Where can I get some hot water!"

****

Ranma walked home beside Akane that afternoon. Her uniform had dried, but was clearly the worse for wear between the dunking in the swimming pool and the ensuing fight with the other girls.

"This ain't my fault! How was I to know I'd run into some water right as the girls all came to the window? And I certainly didn't make anyone follow me to that swimmin' pool." He looked at Akane and felt he better say something before she exploded on him. "You were right about one thing, you sure got Kuno's number down. That was pretty awesome the way you pounded him into a pancake after you got outta the pool."

Akane fluctuated between anger and happiness at the compliment. She _did_ teach that pervert Kuno a major lesson after he tried to grope her in the pool. But, he wouldn't have done that if Ranma hadn't knocked him in the pool in the first place. She finally decided that it would be best to turn the tables on him.

"Well, he tagged you pretty good outside of class."

Ranma gave her a smirk. "Ah, he ain't got much. It's nothing."

She poked him in the side and smiled as he curled up in pain. "Not got much, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Might as well take you to see Dr. Tofu." She grabbed an arm to hurry him along. _Just_ to hurry him along, mind you.

****

Dr. Tofu frowned as Ranma and Akane entered the clinic. "Are you all right Akane?" From the state of her school uniform, he assumed she was here for treatment. He turned his frown on the boy. He had warned him this morning.

Akane smiled shyly. "Oh no, Dr. Tofu. I'm just fine!" She blushed a bit, then pushed Ranma forward. "This idiot got hurt in a fight today."

Ranma blinked at the way the girl was acting, then frowned at her implication. "Hey! I was busy tryin' to straighten out the mess Kuno caused by tellin' everyone we were engaged! He got in a cheap shot, and it wasn't even that bad."

Dr. Tofu chided himself for the way he was acting toward Ranma. He'd automatically thought the worst of him. The boy couldn't help his curse, and he seemed like the honorable sort. "Well, Ranma. Let _me_ be the judge of that." He waited while Ranma pulled off his shirt to expose the wound.

"Well, this appears to be from a bokken." He looked up at Ranma. "Looks like you rolled with the blow. I'll get an ointment to put on it. You'll be fine." He clapped the boy on the shoulder and went to get the cream.

Ranma put his shirt back on after the doctor applied an even coat over the bruise.

Dr. Tofu smiled at him. "Try to take it easy, Ranma."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Tell that to my old man. Him and Mr. Tendo were up half the night splashing me to try to get the girls to sleep with me."

Akane covered her mouth and took a step back as Dr. Tofu went into shock. "Uh, Ranma?"

Ranma continued, oblivious. "Gee, I hope Kasumi is okay. She was so tired from last night, she fell asleep in my lap at breakfast." He laughed.

Akane took another step as a red aura flickered around the doctor. "I'll just be going now." She turned and fled the building.

Ranma looked puzzled as Akane ran off. He turned back to Dr. Tofu. "What was that all about?" He finally noticed the battle-aura. "Uh, Doc? You okay?"

Dr. Tofu counted backwards from one hundred as he tried to regain control. 'It wasn't his fault. He didn't take advantage of Kasumi.' He repeated it to himself until he almost believed it. He laughed stiffly. "Sure, Ranma. I'm just fine." He tried to smile, then gave it up as a lost cause. "You just run along now."

He gave Ranma a pat on the back as the boy left. He watched Ranma walk off, then started banging his head on the wall. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How can you be so petty!" He chided himself for what he had done, but knew he couldn't help it. He'd _really_ have to try to come to terms with his feelings for Kasumi, before it was too late.

****

Akane was outside the clinic, pacing back and forth. She seemed almost surprised when Ranma came out. "Oh! You're okay!"

Ranma looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Akane sweated. "Uh... no reason!"

Ranma started back towards the Tendo compound. "That doctor, he's a martial artist."

Akane nodded. "A good one, though it's hard to tell. He's been tending my wounds since I was little."

Ranma started to catch on. It seemed Akane had a little crush. He was about to tease her when he fell over.

Akane looked back. "What's wrong?"

Ranma looked panicked. "I can't use my legs!" He thought for a moment. "Hey! That doctor did it! He tapped me on the back as I was leaving!" He noticed Akane looking away. "And you know why!"

Akane sighed. "Dr. Tofu is in love with Kasumi, you big idiot."

"So? What's that gotta do with me?"

Akane rolled her eyes, then lowered her voice in an approximation of Ranma's. "Gee, I hope Kasumi is okay. She was so tired from trying to get me into the sack last night, she fell asleep in my lap."

Ranma would have fallen over had he not already been on the ground. "I didn't say that!" He thought back. "Well, not _exactly_ that." He sighed. "Ho-boy. Guess I'd better apologize to the doc next chance I get and explain things."

Akane looked at him like one would a three year-old. "You think?" She moved over next to him and knelt down. "Come on, climb on my back."

Ranma stared at her. "What are you doing?"

Akane rolled her eyes again. "Giving you a piggy-back ride. Unless you feel like dragging yourself home using your arms."

Ranma turned red. "I can't have a girl carry me home! It'd be embarrassing!"

Akane put her hands on her hips. "And crawling like a baby wouldn't be?"

Ranma sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "I'll never live this down if Pop sees us."

Akane picked him up and started home. "Quit being such a baby!"

They hadn't gone a block when a little old lady performing a Shinto water cleansing caught him with her ladle. Akane stopped and a big smile grew on her face.

Ranma started to sweat. "Uh - now Akane, we gotta get home! Don't get no ideas! Akane! Where are you headed?!"

****

"We're home!"

Kasumi stuck her head out of the kitchen. Ranma and Akane were changing into their house slippers. She noticed the state of their clothes. "Oh my! What on earth happened to you two?"

The pair turned red. Akane gave her a nervous smile. "Nothing, Kasumi. I was just showing Ranma the park and - uh - we took a little tumble." She scurried for her room. Ranma tossed his book bag on the couch and headed for the dojo.

****

Ranma and Akane walked home from school. It had been it little less hectic than the previous day. The girls still seemed in shock over their behavior the day before. Ranma and Akane took turns beating on Kuno. Ranma got splashed in phys-ed, but managed to make it to the boys shower before things could get out of hand. All in all, not a bad day. Ranma was whistling happily.

Ranma jumped to the side as a boy wielding a bamboo umbrella slammed into the ground where he had been standing.

The boy was about their age, a little heavier build than Ranma, wearing brown pants, a yellow shirt, and a tiger-striped bandana held back brown hair. The crater he left in the ground left no doubt about his intentions. Neither did his words.

"Damn you Saotome! Because of you, I've seen hell!"

He started trying to club or skewer Ranma using the umbrella. Ranma lightly dodged around the weapon.

Akane watched from the sideline. "Someone you know?"

Ranma held a hand to his chin, concentrating on remembering as well as dodging. "Uh, um, err..."

The boy snarled, showing some pronounced canines. "Don't strain yourself too hard."

Akane balled up her hands and put her fists on her hips. "You jerk! Can't you go even _one day_ without getting into a fight? You can't even remember them all!"

Ranma frowned at her. "Don't rush me! I'll remember!"

The boy stopped and stared at Ranma. "You don't remember, do you? Well, here's a hint! Why didn't you show up for our challenge match?"

Akane gave Ranma a look of mock horror. "The Great Ranma skipped out on a challenge match?"

Ranma shot her a venomous glare. "I _never_ skip out on a challenge!" He looked back at the boy. There was only one challenge match he could remember that he hadn't fought. "Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki." He turned to Akane. "He was in my junior high." He turned back to Ryoga. "I waited at that lot for _three days_ for you to arrive!"

Ryoga glared back. "And when I got there on the fourth day, you had run off!" He charged Ranma, swung with the umbrella, then kicked Ranma in the chest as he dodged the umbrella. Ranma skidded to a halt nearly a block down the street, rubbing his chest.

Akane gasped in shock. "Ranma!"

"This is no place to fight, Ryoga!" He glanced around, then headed towards the park, Ryoga right behind him. He made a stand in the grass. "Tell me, Ryoga. Why did it take you four days to get to the lot just down from your house?"

Ryoga tore up large sections of grass swinging at Ranma. "I suffered to get there! Do you think I was just out for a walk? When I got there and found you had run off, I followed you. All the way to China!"

Ranma paled. "You didn't! Tell me you didn't go to Jusenkyo!"

Ryoga howled as he swung the umbrella in a rage. "My life is destroyed because of you! Now I'll destroy _you_!!" He put his shoulder down and charged. Ranma set himself and the two smashed through a fountain. Ranma watched in horror as Ryoga shrank in height and swelled around the chest and hips. Where there had been a sturdy young man, there was now a voluptuous girl with light blue hair.

Akane stared in shock. "You're a girl!"

Ryoga screamed at that. "I'm a _guy_, dammit!!! Ranma!! Prepare to di... prepa..." Ryoga lost her train of thought as Ranma's curse kicked in. She jumped at Ranma. "Oh Ranma! I'm so sorry!" She caught the shocked boy in a back-breaking embrace. Ryoga looked at Ranma in surprise and shook her head. "NOOOOOO!!!!" She jumped away. "This isn't right!! I'll make you pay yet, Saotome!!!" With the last of her will, she grabbed her pack and umbrella and fled the park.

Akane walked up next to Ranma in complete shock. "Now _that_ was weird!"

Ranma could only nod dumbly.

Akane then went stiff and glanced sideways; she tackled Ranma while he was still frozen. "Raaaaaanmaaaa! We have alllll kinds of time before we have to be home. Let's _enjoy_ it!"

****

Cologne moved away from the docks and sighed. She looked back at the crowd behind her. Nearly every unmarried girl in the village was there, and almost a third of the married women. She shook her head ruefully. She always _knew_ that outsider law would eventually get them into trouble.

_End Chapter Two_

Next chapter, Amazon fun and games, Ranma's mother, and more romance with Ryoga.

More Author's Notes: You'll notice that Akane isn't as violent toward Ranma in this story. The rapid flip-flopping between mild dislike and complete adoration has her completely out of kilter. With Akane being nicer, Ranma doesn't feel the need to retaliate with insults. He's also not as insecure seeing as he doesn't change into a girl. Akane is still violent towards other people, like Kuno and Genma, but it remains to be seen if things will remain relatively peaceful between her and Ranma. 


End file.
